Broken nose, or two
by adria16
Summary: What happens when Lily breaks her nose, and it is all James' fault?


A/N: I just love reading that specific moment when everything begins, so I just thought it would be fun to write. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Broken nose, or two

If you asked someone that morning if that day is important somehow, some would say it is really important because they have big test in Potions, others would say that is the day of Slytherin tryouts and what is more important than that?, but most would say it is just plain, ordinary fall day. No one knew ( except maybe Dumbledore, but he knows almost everything, so it's no wonder) that on the 19th of September 1973 at exactly 2:00 p.m. something worldchanging would happen.

* * *

James Potter, only third year and already star chaser who won Gryffindor Quidditch Cup (and couldn't stop bragging about it), lead Marauder, every young girls' dream and one of the smartest boys in whole school, also didn't have a clue about importance of that day. He was strolling down the hall with the rest of his infamous group, winking at 7th year girls who couldn't help but find him adorable and completely ignoring pretty redhead and her friends who walked in front of him. He didn't have interest in girls his own age for lack of their curves, like any other thirteen boy. He rarely talked to them and barely knew their names. Lunch started half an hour ago and he was starving, imagining all kinds of delicious food and not minding his surroundings. That is why he tripped on some bulge on the floor and fell directly on Lily Evans, already mentioned pretty redhead. There is no point in saying that, poor girl, unaware of food deprived and, because of that, clumsy boy behind her, lost her footing and fell right on the nose. It was very amusing sight, two of them on the floor, still dazed and confused, until they saw large amount of blood pouring from girls' clearly broken nose. James was embarrassed and he did not like having other people laugh at him, he was the best chaser this school has ever seen, after all. He got up and hurried down the corridor ignoring blood and people gathering around poor Lily. While he was hurrying away he heard Flitwick's squeaky voice saying:"Oh, goodnes, Miss Evans, what happened, you need to go to the Hospital Wing this instant, you…"  
James did feel guilty, for he had a good heart after all, but his pride won that battle.

* * *

After very quick lunch James escaped to his dormitory to take some books for afternoon classes just to find very angry Remus Lupin waiting for him, Sirius and Peter were still eating so it was just the two of them.  
"You are awful, you know that?" Remus spat at him, " You could've at least help her out, she was bleeding for goodness' sake,"  
" But-but-but I…" in that moment James realised he didn't have any excuse, and felt even worse than before.  
"There is no 'but', you were a complete prick, and Lily is the nicest person I know, you are going to apologize to her!"  
"Fine, I meant to anyway, what's the big deal, have a little crush, don't you?" James' tone became quite mocking on the last part of the sentence.  
"No, I do not, she is my friend," if James looked carefully he would've seen little blush spreading around Remus' cheeks and neck, but James wasn't very observant person, " and you are going to bring her half of your chocolate frog stash as an apology."  
"No I won't, no way, there is absolute no chance of that, not in your wildest dreams, no, no and NO," James didn't understand what has gotten into his friend, chocolate frogs were saint objects, no way would he give half of his stash to some girl, it was absurd.  
"Ohhh, yes you will, or else…" then Remus did something truly horrible and despicable and truly awful, at least it looked like that in James' eyes, " I'll show this to Sirius."  
He held a moving picture of young James wearing his mother's' bra, ballet tutu and high heels, running around house and laughing.  
"NO, YOU WOULDN'T," horrified James tried to grab picture, but Remus was too quick.  
"Yes, I would," Remus knew James hated being embarrassed even in front of his closest friends, and it wasn't like Sirius would've told anybody about it, he just wouldn't stop teasing James and he knew full well his friend needs some deflating now and then.  
Battle was raging inside of James, and just when he wanted to say something really nasty to Remus, Sirius and Peter came through the door.  
"Wassup guys, hey what you got there Remus?" James panicked like never before at the sound of Sirius' voice.  
"Nothing, he- I mean- it is just- umm, I just have to go and apologize to Evans and I am totally going to give her half of my chocolate frog stash because I am such a jerk," he really hoped Remus was happy with this, because when James gets hold of him...  
"You what?! You-you-you can't do that, these are chocolate frogs we're talking about! What on earth is wrong with you, did you bump your head when you fell? You should go see Madam Pomfrey. Ohh yes, there is giant bulge on your forehead…" Sirius and Peter wouldn't shut up and James was already frustrated with everything.  
" I am not crazy, nor did I fell on my head, I just thought-it would be a nice thing to do," he hated Remus so much in that moment, " and what do you mean bulge, my forehead always looks like this."  
He started touching his forehead and searching for whatever they thought they saw, but realised how stupid he looked when he noticed all of his friends sustaining a laugh.  
"You are all pricks, God, I don't even know why I hang out with you," he took his stash from under the bed and left the room with as much dignity as he could muster.  
"Stupid friends, who needs them, they are just a bunch of idiots," he muttered while he walked to the hospital wing, carrying a handful of sweets.

* * *

Lily Evans was not happy, in fact, she was feeling downright murderous. What is that stupid prick thinking he is, just walk away like that, not even apologizing, she will show it to him, she will hex him so hard he won't be able to get up from bed for three months and then she will…  
"Honey, you got that look again," Alice Prewett said from beside her, " you look like you are planning a murder."  
"That's because she is, she will kill Potter and then plead us to hide the body, and we are going to help her because we are such good friends, and then we will all end up in Azkaban"  
"Shut up, Soph, we all know you are planning life filled with crime, but our Lils wouldn't hurt a fly," Mary was always reasonable one, and while she was still saying it James Potter came through the door.  
'Our Lills who couldn't hurt a fly' jumped from the bed and hit the boy so hard on the nose he fell down with all his chocolate frogs around him.  
For a moment everything was still, and then Sophronia couldn't take it anymore,"Told you so."

* * *

It was all blurry, he saw stars dancing around him, his nose hurt so badly and his head was spinning, and then he saw something red, or was it orange? Green, he saw something bright green and he liked that colour… And then he felt something soft on his cheek and someone was whispering,"Madame Pomfrey" or was it shouting, he couldn't be sure.  
"Oh my God, oh my God, ohhh, what have I done? Please wake up Potter, for love of God, please, oh I didn't meant to, please be okay, please," someone was sobbing and he felt something wet on his forehead and cheeks. Please, please, please. What is happening, where is he? And then he is slowly starting to understand words and he sees only her face and it is still blurry, but those eyes, oh God, those eyes are full of tears and she is mumbling something, and she has a bandage on her nose. She is in the focus then, the only thing he sees, and he feels hot inside, and his heart is beating so hard he thinks it will jump out, and he is all sweaty suddenly and the first clear thought in his mind that keeps repeating itself is Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily.

* * *

"What if-what if he got this brain concussion that can never be healed, or he becomes mentally unstable or something like that, or-or he ends up in coma for ten years," Lily felt so guilty and her eyes were red.  
"The world will have to learn how to deal without almighty James Potter, what a catastrophe, it will be the end of the world as we know it," Sophronia didn't worry at all, she was just like that, she didn't worry about things, at least not on the outside.  
"He will be okay, really, Madame Pomfrey will patch him up perfectly," Alice was probably the best at comforting people at whole school, smart and sensitive, no wonder she became prefect for Gryffindor that year.  
"I didn't mean to hit him so hard, I was just so angry, and he fell pretty bad, I just want him to be okay."  
While Lily talked two more girls came rushing through the door, "I will kill that jerk, I will make him pay, we just heard from Remus, we didn't know you were here, Lils, we would've come sooner if we knew," Hestia Jones and Melinda Fawley were both from Hufflepuff, they weren't with Lily when accident happened, weren't in the same year so they didn't have any classes together, so it was understandable they didn't know anything. This was probably the only time they were all together since the school started, for they were different houses and years. Lily, Mary Macdonald and Sophronia Fortescue were all third year, but Sophronia was Ravenclaw, Alice was Gryffindor fifth year, and Hestia and Melinda were both fourth year. No one really knew how they all became such good friends despite so different schedules and social groups, but they somehow managed be there one for another at every time.  
"You're too late, Lils already took care for him," Mary couldn't help but giggle a bit at looks on their faces.  
"Lily did what?" Melinda looked like she really thought Lily killed James.  
"He's passed out in that bed on the left, fighting for life, they don't know if he will make it," Sophronia enjoyed this way too much.  
Hestia and Melinda both paled when they saw him, "What the fuck, Lily, what have you done?"  
"She threw some really dark hex on him and-"  
"Shut up, Soph, she just kicked him really hard on the nose, and then he fell pretty bad, probably has some small concussion, nothing major, he will be fine in a day," Alice didn't want Amanda to freak out, for she was quite sensitive.  
Hestia gave out small laugh, "Lils, if you didn't do it, I would," but when she saw Lily's red eyes she understood how bad her friend felt,"Heyy, don't worry 'bout it, I'm sure he will be fine."  
And then James woke up.

* * *

"What the hell, where-what happened? Evans? The rest of you whose names I can't quite remember?" James mumbled, watching girls, or more specifically, just one girl who seemed so relieved he was okay she went up to him and hugged him. He was so stunned he couldn't do anything but smell her vanilla shampoo, and for some reason he couldn't comprehend his heart literally skipped a beat.  
"Merlin, Lily, figured if you couldn't beat him to death, you could always strangle him?"  
"What!?" poor James didn't have a clue what was dark haired Ravenclaw talking about, but he didn't like the sound of that. At all. And he didn't like that Evans jumped as far from his as she could when she heard that.  
"Nothing, Potter, you just had a little accident, that's all,"Mary didn't want him to know what really happened because he would surely tell McGonagall, and Lily, and therefore Gryffindor would loose bunch of points, but he remembered of course.  
"You-you hit me, and I fell, and what is wrong with you," he was now looking at Lily like she had three heads.  
"I didn't mean to hit you so hard, I'm really, really sorry, I was just so angry and-" when she mentioned being angry, it was like all came back to her, " and you should apologize too."  
"Well I meant to, I even brought chocolate frogs for you, but then some madman ambushed me and almost killed me, so I think I am the one who deserves apology."  
"I already said I am sorry, and you can have your chocolate frogs," she then gave him sweets she picked up from the floor earlier, " now is your turn."  
"Well, I think I deserve something more than simple I'm sorry, I did almost die, didn't I?" James had amazing idea forming in his head.  
"You arrogant little-"  
"Shut up Hestia, it's between two of them."  
"Don't be so melodramatic, Potter, you're fine, your head is so thick, you could be run down by a train and nothing would happen to you, and what do you mean more?"  
"Go out with me, first Hogsmeade trip," the clock struck 2 p.m., and in the Potions class Frank Longbottom just smelled Alice's perfume which came as shock to him only, because everybody already knew. Everyone was silent for a long time, they were all stunned, and James himself the most surprised of them all. Where in the Merlin's name did that come from, his brilliant idea was threaten to tell McGonagall if she refused to be his personal house elf. And then Hestia laughed so loud everybody in the room winced, and Sophronia joined a moment later, and soon all girls except Lily, who was red like tomato, laughed so hard their stomachs started to hurt.  
"No," James was now even more surprised, and suddenly hurt, too, for he thought every girl his age would've been happy to go out with him.  
"Why not?"  
"Because-because you are arrogant, and full of yourself, and you bully Sev, and he never did anything to you," then Lily realised Sev didn't come to visit her,although she was sure he was in that corridor, but she shook that thought away.  
"He is such a slimeball, why do you even hang out with him, he is so-"  
"He is my friend, you prick-"  
"I'm wayyy better than him, if you would've been my girlfriend-"  
"Your girlfriend? Are you insane, I-"  
Lily's friend stopped laughing by now, and were looking at the two of them like one would watch a really tense movie.  
It was first of their famous arguments, there are too many to count that will come.  
It will be like that for some time now, but then one day they will lose words and kiss instead.

* * *

**A/N: **sooo, I'm new to this and I would really appreciate if you would review and told me what you liked and didn't like.


End file.
